


why viktor nikiforov cut his hair

by thishasbeencary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (but not a large plot point), Fluff, Humor, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Pre-Canon, Some Post-Canon, some homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: There were a lot of fan theories of why Viktor Nikiforov decided to cut off his hair, ranging from simple and normal ones like simply wanting a haircut to much more outrageous ones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is, the VikNik hair Fic as I've been affectionately calling it xD  
> Idk I have hair down to like my waist and I was just sort of like "why would Viktor cut this I love my hair" so these are the decisions I made.
> 
> (@myself: stop putting viktor's name in the title of every fic)
> 
> Come grab me on tumblr to talk/give me prompts/yell at me. I'm at [yoyoplisetsky](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/) (sports anime side blog) or [cary-onmywaywardson](https://cary-onmywaywardson.tumblr.com/).

From when he was very young, Viktor Nikiforov’s long, flowing silver hair was a strikingly recognizable feature for the skater. Paired with ambiguously gendered costumes and simply not caring what anyone thought about him, it brought up all sorts of rumors and talks about the young Russian. Nikiforov always made a buzz when he stepped onto the ice, both for his talent and for his personality.

He’d been in the public eye for years, had been _famous_. Honestly, he was pretty sure that he had fans outside of the figure skating community at this point, which was cool, but also… Why? Why was everyone so obsessed with the Russian figure skater? Viktor himself didn’t mind, he loved his fans, but…

He turned his head to listen to Yakov, who was babbling on to him about how he had to make an impact on the ice this time around, it was a beginning of a new season, and all of that that he’d heard a million times. He would. He was _Viktor Nikiforov._ From the age of sixteen, he’d been on top of this sport, and he didn’t see himself backing down any time soon.

At the moment, he wasn’t anywhere near the rink, because his fans weren’t allowed to see him before his competition today, because he had a surprise in store for them. Viktor Nikiforov lived to surprise his fans, and this was a good one, one that had really been a long time in the coming.

And it was immediately noticeable.

Viktor stepped onto the ice, taking off his Team Russia jacket and handing it off to his coach, smirking at the roars of noise that he immediately created. Sure, some were just cheering because _holy shit they were going to see Viktor Nikiforov in competition_ , but others? Others had noticed his change for the season.

Viktor’s trademark silver hair no longer slid gracefully down to his waist, and not because it was pinned up behind his head or anything, no. Viktor Nikiforov had cut his hair, so now it was short, only his bangs hanging down as a hint of the length that it used to be. He waved his arms to wave as he stepped onto the ice, and the buzz only picked up as he went into his starting position.

And he skated – perfectly, of course. Well, Yakov wouldn’t think it was perfect, but he could hear the announcer’s praises, as Viktor had grown perfectly used to. It wasn’t even arrogance that made him say that the announcers praised him so much – it was just the truth. He’d been in the sport for so long, and had been _good_ at the sport for so long that he was basically the figurehead of figure skating. If you were to ask someone who wasn’t a fan to name a skater, Viktor’s name would be a common occurrence.

Probably because he was still so young, and shattering world records with every competition that he went into – sometimes other people’s, sometimes his own. He was years ahead of his competition, but they still fought to keep up, and he was always impressed as the scores crept closer and closer to his own.

The scores weren’t what mattered today, though, it was the hair. Viktor smiled as he stepped off the ice, doing his customary interviews and getting his scores, zoning out Yakov. He’d listen to his notes when he was back at the hotel, and didn’t also have to pay attention to the screams of fans and all the other noises associated with

Yakov thought this was all ridiculous. Yes, he'd cut his hair, but he was also landing a quadruple flip. Surely that should be more important.

And, yes, Viktor’s fans talked about his quadruple flip, but there was something much more important trending throughout the Internet and in news stories.

“Figure Skating Living Legend Viktor Nikiforov Starts Season with Drastic Haircut”. Most of the major sports news outlets ignored it, because Viktor _had_ landed his quadruple flip again, and maintained his top spot in the sport, as was expected, but… The fans were a different story.

There were entire forums dedicated to the conversation of why Viktor had cut his hair. They ranged from simple to outrageous, and really anything in between as well.

A few days after the competition, Viktor had a precious day off, and decided that it was about time to see what the Internet was saying about him. And, honestly, most of the fan theories were so boring. Or depressing.

For example, there were a great many of them that decided that he did it because he didn’t want to look like a girl any more. Apparently, his costume choices and hair had become “too much” for Viktor, and he decided that the change he needed was the embrace his masculinity. And, honestly, those theories made him want to wear another skirt (would Yakov let him wear another skirt?).

Mixed in with those reviews were a great deal of homophobic ones (for example, that Viktor wanted men to stop flirting with him, which was a blatant lie, because he didn’t mind one bit as long as they were nice about it, or that he’d like everyone to stop assuming he was gay, or that he was interested in men, and blah, blah, blah.

 _Honestly_.

He ignored all of those, but there were some more fun ones. Fans, of course, suggested that he’d simply wanted a change, that he was growing up, that this was his surprise for the season. He even saw one that suggested he didn’t get a haircut but was simply wearing a shorter wig to fit the theme of the season (the theme of the season bit being a common theme, the wig being more unique).

Viktor didn't come out with an official statement. He did like enough different ones that it seemed no one would ever know.

A few years after the haircut, Viktor was sitting in a room with other skaters (including one Katsuki Yuuri who, by the way, he’d _married_ ), and they were talking about their careers so far. Yuuri was tucked up against Viktor’s side, with Christophe Giacometti, Yuri Plisetsky, and Phichit Chulanont all across from them, lounging on various other pieces of furniture in their apartment’s living room, having just finished eating.

Phichit was telling some story about Yuuri’s collection of Viktor merch that Viktor had heard before (because, of course, he’d begged Phichit to tell him everything as soon as he realized how much inside knowledge the Thai man had about Yuuri), when he heard Yuuri pipe up. “No, remember, I broke that one when I was ranting about him cutting his hair.”

Viktor blinked, not caring about whatever Yuuri had broken, instead much more excited to hear about the other half of the story. “Ranting about me cutting my hair?”

“Oh, yeah! Yuuri’s eternally pissed about that. He thought your hair was so cool, y’know, when it was long – “

“It’s cool now – “ Yuuri tried to cut in, turning bright red, burying himself against Viktor’s side as if he might disappear and Phichit would stop talking about him.

“And he was going off on a tangent about not even knowing why you cut it – “

“Why do you think I cut it?” Viktor cut in, eyes sparkling in excitement to hear this. Over the years, he’d continued to read a lot of theories, never really wanting to make an official statement. It was his hair, and everyone could think what they wanted, but he’d know the truth. But, he desperately wanted to hear Yuuri’s theory.

“Well,” His husband laughed awkwardly, his face turning a red color that Viktor had come to associate with some of his best moments. “I sort of assumed, back then, that you just… wanted to surprise people, or something I guess – “

“Yes and – “

“But then, especially knowing you now, I kind of wonder if you lost a bet to Yurio or something. Did you? I wouldn’t really be surprised.”

“Or he took a BuzzFeed quiz for what haircut he should have next, and that was his result.” Yuri Plisetsky piped up from across the room, smirking toward Viktor. Because, apparently, this had turned from talking about Viktor’s hair to trashing Viktor by mentioning all of the ways that he might have been ridiculous in deciding to cut his hair.

“Ooh! Or it froze in the Russian winters, or something?” Phichit Chulanont was the next to speak up, whispering something more into Yuuri’s ear, who covered his mouth to hide a fit of giggles, and Viktor couldn’t help but smile again. “I mean, hair that long? You could shower the night before and wake up with it _still_ wet.”

“Plus we all know Viktor doesn’t know when it’s too cold to hop into a pool!” Christophe grinned at his friend, though was clearly not on his side, conspiring with the other skaters.

“You’re not one to talk, Chris!” Yuuri exclaimed indignantly, and Viktor laughed, kissing his husband’s forehead.

“He probably just skated on it.” Yuri Plisetsky rolled his eyes. “He never pays attention in practice, anyway. He was probably doing some shit Yakov told him not to do and it got caught under his skate and he was humiliated by it and decided that he should go cut it all off. He can get much closer to the ice when he skates now.” He said, like that was obviously proof, and not just that Viktor wanted to rely less on his jumps since he was getting older.

“Wait, but would the skate cut off the hair? What would he do if he walked into the hairdresser, and had half of his hair missing?”

“Maybe Yuri cut it off while Viktor was sleeping and won’t admit to it.” Yuuri grinned with his own ‘theory’, and even Yuri Plisetsky started to laugh at the idea of it. “One day at practice, he does something ridiculous, and Yuri just can’t stand it anymore and since he’s got a key, he goes into the apartment and just cuts it off.”

“I’ve got it!” Chris spoke up again, and Viktor buried his face against his hands. What could his friend possibly have to say? “Yuuri, back me up on this. Viktor’s bedhead is horrendous.”

“It’s pretty bad…” Yuuri also seemed unsure of where Chris was going, but was smiling anyway.

Chris grinned. “It was Yakov’s fault. You see, Viktor would wash and brush and style his hair in the mornings for hours on end, and so Yakov demanded that he either cut it off or let it look bad one day, and Viktor was so outraged at the idea of it not looking perfect that he marched right to his hairdresser and demanded it all get cut off.”

How had this happened to him? They were just talking about skating in general, and now all of the sudden, they were… bringing up all of Viktor’s character flaws? Making up character flaws? Just bashing Viktor for the sake of bashing Viktor? Honestly, he sort of deserved it, but was it really his hair that had to spur this conversation? The haircut had been _years_ ago, why was it suddenly a hot topic of conversation?

 “Oh, but he had to keep his bangs, though.” Yuri Plisetsky was speaking again, and Viktor had a terrible feeling he knew where the younger Russian was going with this. “To hide his giant forehead. Only half of it, though. Since he’s only got half, it’s almost a normal forehead.”

Yuuri was chewing on his lip to hold back his laughter (not that any of the other skaters in the room were so courteous), but he couldn’t for long, letting it out as he added, “It’s not like it being short makes him take any less time getting ready in the mornings.”

“That’s not because of my hair, Yuuri.” Viktor smirked, cutting in to meet his husband’s eyes, who turned bright red with a squawking noise and something about not saying things like that in front of their company before someone (and he honestly wasn’t sure if it was Phichit or Yuri) made a gagging noise in the background. Because no one had any question about what exactly Viktor meant by that.

(And everyone ignored Chris’s laughter at the comment, because, honestly, that was completely expected).

So, yeah, no one would ever know why Viktor Nikiforov cut his hair. Because after _that_ conversation, he sure wasn’t telling his friends.

But it definitely was none of the reasons that his friends listed.

(Though the one about Yakov being pissed about how long he took to get ready in the morning wasn’t a bad one. Viktor would never  _admit_ to it, but it wasn't terribly far from the truth. Though, it was by choice.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your support on this and other fics <3 Come talk to me on tumblr!! <3333


End file.
